


After Villains Are Defeated

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon SuperS Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Neptune scowled as black lightning bolts writhed in Queen Badiane's castle.





	After Villains Are Defeated

I never created Sailor Moon.

Sailor Neptune scowled as black lightning bolts writhed in Queen Badiane's castle. She watched while the bolts approached her. Her body tensed before she turned to Sailor Uranus. Her eyes were on the latter's matching scowl. If they perished together? At least their final moments alive were going to be ones of happiness.

Sailor Neptune remembered viewing children within Dream Coffins under the floor. A villain's attempt to absorb energy for the Black Dream Hole. Just enough energy to enable the Black Dream Hole to consume everything. Everyone in their own Dream Coffins. Sailor Neptune recalled the other Sailor Soldiers being defeated a few seconds ago. Even Sailor Moon was vulnerable.

When Queen Badiane flew above her castle? Sailor Neptune wondered if Sailor Moon was eventually able to defeat her. 

Moments later, Michiru opened her eyes. She sat up in bed. She glanced at her bedroom walls and window. Lightning bolts caused her to remember dark lightning in the castle. Michiru's eyes settled on the blanket she was under. One smile formed.

Michiru recalled Sailor Moon defeating Queen Badiane. Saving the children in the Dream Coffins.

Michiru was safe in her bedroom. In her warm bed. Safe from the lightning in Queen Badiane's castle. Safe from the lightning bolts outside.

THE END


End file.
